


愿认知之父保护你的眼睛，谢伊大师

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 设定是谢伊同志待在伦敦振兴骑士团顺便接待来访的肯威父子并一路吃吃喝喝的故事╮(╯_╰)╭顺便一睹大团长的伪君子真色狼的真实面目更新比较随意，也可能没有下文。。。。。





	1. Chapter 1

谢伊第一次和康纳见面是在伦敦的港口，他正准备迎接从北美远道而来的骑士团贵客，同时也是他尊敬的导师兼朋友的海尔森·肯威。

当时他有些走神，这倒不完全怪他，数年不见令他对于接下来的会面感到有些激动，回忆如同身旁萦绕不去的水汽将他缠的密不透风，所以当他的视线从波光粼粼的海面重新回到川流不息的港口时，海尔森的身影就已经在数米之遥了，他的身旁，一个和他身高相仿的青年亦步亦趋，海尔森侧过头和他说了句什么，那个青年忽然撇过头，眉头微皱。他那不一般的肤色令谢伊有些感慨，这令他轻而易举的回忆起曾经在那片熟悉的大陆上遇到的各色传奇的原住民们。

“谢伊，”海尔森停在他面前，略带沧桑的面庞染上了一丝毫不掩饰的喜悦，谢伊相信这迟到数年的相逢不仅仅只是感染了自己而已，“很高兴再次见到你。”

“我的荣幸，肯威大师。”谢伊当时这样回答着，冷峻的嘴角扬起一点微微的弧度，他随即看向那个停在海尔森身旁，此刻正双目有神的盯着他的青年。

海尔森此刻却露出一个颇为——谢伊有一瞬间不敢相信——无奈，或是毫无办法的神情，无声的叹口气，冲他道：“抱歉，这是康纳。他……有些晕船。”

青年嘴角微动，扯出一个讽刺的微笑，但谢伊没有注意，此刻他的视线已经牢牢被他臂甲上的徽章吸引了，他已多年未曾见过这个符号，至少在圣殿骑士势力如日中天的伦敦没有，那些特别的敌人们现在已经采取了更为隐秘的战术。

这个青年并没有穿着厚重的刺客长袍，但他轻盈的步法和强劲的体魄如同一只蓄势待发的豹子，低调而致命，他毋庸置疑是一名优秀的战士，但是，刺客？

谢伊和他四目相对，对方那深邃沉静的双眼因为水面的光亮而微微眯起，在明白谢伊眼中的含义后，他明确的给了他一个满含警告的眼神。

“先生们——很抱歉打断你们的交流，遗憾的是时间极为有限，”海尔森那富有韵律的声音响起，谢伊和康纳同时移开视线，“而我们需要做的还很多。”

夜色降临前，马车将他们带到了泰晤士河畔的一栋三层楼的房子外，鹅黄的装饰墙面下是一个精致的小花园，灯光很亮，人声鼎沸，意味着这场聚会已经开始了。康纳最后一个下马车，在打量了这栋迷人的建筑后，眉头深深的皱起，谢伊能注意到这一点，海尔森自然也能，他只是朝他投去一个意味深长的眼神，便同谢伊一起走了进去，伦敦骑士团的最高团长正在等着他们。

“外出散步”将近两个小时的康纳从外面走进来时，他那猫科动物般的脚步声没有引起任何人的注意，毕竟女士们正在交换着各自辛辣的小秘密，男士们引经据典高谈阔论，而在隐蔽的三楼中，骑士团的要员正将那充满着交锋和试探的会面进行到尾声。这时，就像是一个人发出了惊讶的声音，很快的，几乎所有客人们都相继注意到了这个不请自来的青年。如果要谢伊来解释，他会认为是因为他的气质太特别了，而换成海尔森的话，他会百无聊赖的用“野外的总是特别的”来结束这种好奇心。

海尔森和谢伊一起下楼时，正好看到正对着楼梯的窗户那里，一个黑色头发的美丽姑娘站在那里，而他面前的印第安青年正将手里的手帕地给她，而女士因为这个举动，藏在扇子后面的脸蛋儿几乎涨成了红苹果。

谢伊以为海尔森会做什么，至少会说点什么，但很显然他始终对这位颇具威严的大团长所知甚少，对方甚至没有再看第二眼，转头和他谈论起有关欧洲势力的问题去了，边说边朝另一个方向空着的小圆桌走去。

一位男侍很快给他们二人上了酒和几盘精致的小点心，那人离开后，海尔森忽然向谢伊提起了一个熟悉的名字。

“珍妮，她还好吗？”

“我以为你们一直在通信。”

“我们互相通信是因为我们都姓肯威[1]，可惜这并不表示她愿意告诉我所有事。”

“请放心吧，我一直注意着她的安全。”

“我倒是不担心她的安全，我更可怜那些无时无刻不觊觎家族财富的可悲蠢材们，但是世道毕竟不同往日，即便她依旧对我和这些事业感到失望，我却不能置之不理。”

谢伊点点头，凡是海尔森要求的并且是他能办到的，他必定不会令他失望。

这个时候，他注意到海尔森停了下来，神色微动，然后康纳走了过来，目光依旧平静而冷淡。

“我以为你会懂得一点绅士的礼貌，陪那位可爱动人的女士回家。”海尔森的语气带着不加掩饰的挖苦，刚刚那个因为回忆起痛苦过去而散发一丝沉闷的男人几乎立刻消失不见了。

康纳立刻冰冷的横了他一眼。

“你想必忘记我在‘晕船’。”

谢伊头一次听到他开口，他当然想象过他的声音，也许跟记忆中的同样肤色的人们那样拥有者独特的韵调，但他发誓，他们无一例外都没办法拥有康纳这样同时蕴含着柔韧和强硬的声线，他神情自若，仿若温柔低语，但同时拒绝着所有人的靠近。

也许海尔森是特别的，大团长此刻注意力全部倾注他身上，嘴角微勾，饶有兴致，那唯一一丝刻意埋藏的温情几乎在瞬间浮动在他眼底。

谢伊看着他们，忽然有种奇妙的猜想，而这个猜想很快就被证实是正确的。

回去的途中，伦敦的雨声淅淅沥沥，合着马蹄和滚轮的声音，成了一部奇妙的催眠曲，就连谢伊都觉得眼皮有些沉重。海尔森略显疲惫的靠在一旁，渐渐地，也许是梦之女神召唤的太殷勤，或者是雨中的催眠曲太动听，他就这样靠着康纳慢慢的睡着了，青年不置可否的挑挑眉，保持着一个姿势依旧望着窗外的风景，一直到了目的地。

车夫及时停了下来，而康纳干脆的将海尔森拉近了怀里，在谢伊能说出什么之前，他用他那饱含复杂情感的声音第一次叫了他的名字。

“谢伊·寇马克？”

他的声音放低了，也许是因为他怀里沉睡的海尔森，或者是因为其他。

谢伊坦然的点头，这问题于他本就不是个问题。

“你知道我是谁吗？”青年手指微曲，朝他投来的眼神压抑着一丝杀气。

这种感觉太熟悉，仿佛已经深入骨髓，伴随着他的日日夜夜。谢伊郑重的看向他，扫了一眼依旧双目紧闭的圣殿导师，一句话不经脑子的脱口而出。

“当然，你是导师的情人。”

三秒后，康纳一脚踹开车门，连一声再见都吝于给予，踩着愤怒的步子顷刻间消失在他面前。


	2. Chapter 2

当谢伊确定海尔森并没有突发奇想的忽然背叛圣殿骑士，转投向他一贯看不上眼的刺客兄弟会后，耿直人谢伊毫无芥蒂的在第二天中午驾着马车去敲门了。

开门的自然不会是海尔森，年轻的刺客在看到他后脸色瞬间由晴转阴。青年耳边垂下的小辫子有些散开着，让人怀疑他是否才起床。他习惯性的微微垂头，使得那双属于野地的双眼看起来淡漠沉静，此刻因为谢伊的造访而增添一丝阴沉。他仅仅抱手站在那里，就让人感觉这是个无法战胜的对手。

不过谢伊并未受到威胁，反而第一眼注意到康纳嘴唇上一夜之间冒出来一处细微的——他确信昨天没见过——伤痕。作为一个正常的男人，尤其是在认定这名刺客同海尔森的特殊关系后，这难免令他联想到一些不合时宜的画面。即便谢伊认为“情人”关系是唯一能解释北美分册大团长为什么会和一名刺客远渡而来这个奇怪的事实，但他依旧认真回忆了一遍和海尔森在美洲相处的不算短的时间中，对方是否表现出丝毫对男性的兴趣来。

结果是：没有，一丁点都没有。

谢伊露出一丝罕见的愁容。比起突然得知一贯严肃又严格的上司冷不丁爱上男人，反而更容易接受对方某天忽然抱回一个私生子这件事。

陷入回忆的纠结中，谢伊没有发现康纳因为他过久的凝视而握紧了拳头。

“你们是准备打一架，还是准备先进来？”凉飕飕的声音适时从背后传来。康纳面无表情的退开，飞速和海尔森错身而过，头也不回的消失在了走廊里，海尔森站在客厅中央，手里拿着一封信，见到谢伊后愉快的笑笑。

“早上好。”他扬了扬手中的信纸，启封处盖着十字架的火漆印。

谢伊匆匆看过内容后，疑惑道：“皮尔•贝雷克？”

“政治犯的待遇还挺不错，差点被绞死，但有趣的是居然逃脱了，弗朗索瓦认为他偷偷上了一艘商船，估计早已经到了大不列颠。”

“他希望我们协助抓住他？”

“抓住他，杀掉他，随你怎么理解，我不认为这个刺客能掀起多大的风暴，这样的急迫倒让我觉得他另有目的。”

谢伊从他那字里行间理解到了这种迫切，这令他想起巴黎那次的刺杀，“难道跟先行者遗物有关？”

“谁知道呢。”海尔森正注视着窗外，泰晤士河平静的水面倒映着威斯敏斯特教堂优美华丽的剪影，繁忙的商船在之上来来往往，不时响起富有节奏的轰鸣声，他顿了顿，说：“我曾经也寄希望于它们，认为这个世界的稳定与它们神奇的力量息息相关，但我们的时间太有限了，与其把目标放在这些虚无缥缈的圣物上，倒不如花更多的时间和精力在现实里。不过，我并不会这样要求他人。”

谢伊将信函收进怀里，对他的询问只微微点头。

“好吧，”海尔森看了他一眼，认可了他的行为，“我在这里并无权限，自从……那次之后，他们警惕我的一举一动，生怕我会把对博金的慷慨赐予他们每个人。”他忽然换了个轻快的语调，“珍妮的回应呢？”

“她似乎被您突然回来这件事给惹恼了。”谢伊实话实说。

“噢。”海尔森摸摸下巴，眼睛里透着兴致盎然，声音忽然低下去：“可我的惊喜还不止这一个……”

谢伊疑惑的挑眉，他没太听明白最后那句话。

就在这时，隔壁的盥洗室忽然响起一声清脆的碎响。海尔森冲他道：“抱歉，我得去看看。”

谢伊当然不会说什么，坐回椅子上，再次翻出那封信查看，直到他听到接下来的对话。

“我自己可以——”

“不要乱动，如果是你不想连镜子也打碎的话。”

“那只是不小心。”

“你的不小心可真多，‘晕船’的后遗症？”

“那都是谁害的？！”

“我能怎么办，在船上漂流那么久总得有些事来解闷。”

“我那时正在值班！还在掌舵！你就不能稍微控制一下自己吗？！”

“不能。”

……

等海尔森出来之后，发现谢伊正在花园里散步，正午的阳光晒得人头昏眼花。

“随时可以出发，先生。”他笑着，一点也看不出心里的尴尬。

才怪。


End file.
